


How Long

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cat Puns, Dork Adrien Agreste, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marichat kisses, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, ladrien, my sunshine child is extra, sweet jesus this is worse than tagging Yuri on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: A picture of Chat Noir kissing Adrien Agreste's girlfriend Marinette goes viral.





	How Long

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting my sunshine child be extra

“Do you really have to go?” Marinette smiled leaning against the railing. Chat Noir hung on the other side arms extended as he enjoyed the feeling of leaning into the crisp night air. 

“Unlike you princess, some of us still need our beauty sleep.” The cat said with a wink causing Marinette to snort.

“Yes because you need beauty sleep Mr. my-face-is-on-half-the-billboards-in-Paris.” Chat just shrugged with a lazy smirk, Mari rolled her eyes and grabbed Chat’s bell pulling him into a kiss.

Chat hummed in pleasure as a small purr started in his throat. He loved any and all affection he could get from his Lady

“Sleep well kitty, see you in class tomorrow.” Adrien pressed one last quick kiss to her lips before heading back to the mansion. Tomorrow was a new day.

~O~

Marinette had noticed a few stares on her way to the school but shrugged it off until she reached the steps and watched everyone around her stop and stare. She could hear whispers and her mind automatically jumped to the worst case scenario, they knew her secret.

“Gurl how could you!” Alya cried stomping up to her, before Mari could start apologizing Alya’s phone was shoved in Mari’s face, but it didn’t reveal Ladybug’s identity it revealed ..... 

“Girlfriend of Agreste heir has affair with Chat Noir!” It was a photo of Mari and Chat from her balcony last night, lips clearly locked with smiles on both of their faces. Honestly it was a really cute, romantic picture. Mari might have to print that one.

“Mari! Adrien loves you why would you be sneaking around with Chat?” Before Mari could respond the whispers were replaced with gasps, both girls turned to see Adrien walking up to them.

The blonde model stopped about a foot from them, to anyone who didn’t know him his face looked completely blank, only Mari could see the hint of the shit-eating grin curling the corners of his mouth. Before she could cut off his drama queen tendencies he launched his attack.

“Oh Mari!” He exclaimed fake swooning with a hand over his eyes and the other over his heart, “How could you do this to me!” He fell back against her shoulder as if fainting in despair, “How could you betray me for that devastatingly handsome and dashingly debonair scoundrel Chat Noir!” He fake sniffed and Mari rolled her eyes just barely resisting the urge to punch him. “How can I ever recover? I don’t stand a chance against him! I wish you the best Mari, go... be happy without me.” And with a level of theatricality that was hard to replicate outside of Shakespeare Adrien mimed stabbing himself in the heart with a dagger and dying on the steps of the school.

Mari facepalmed while everyone else stared in shock, she put her hands on her hips and bent over her over-dramatic boyfriend,

“Are you done yet?” She asked tapping her foot. Adrien cracked his eye open with a snigger and stood, dusting himself off.

“Almost,” and with that he burst out into song, “Baby, I just gotta know, how long has this been goin' on? You been creepin' 'round on me While you callin' me "baby" how long has this been goin' on? You been actin' so shady I've been feelin' it lately, how long has this been goin' on? Okay now I’m done.”

“Oh thank god.” she sighed before leaning in to pull him down into a kiss. That raised several screeches.

“Wait wait wait!” Alya yanked them apart, “You’re not angry that she’s cheating on you?!” Adrien just laughed and pulled Mari closer wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Mari isn’t cheating on me Alya, come on you should know bad media better than anyone.” Alya sputtered and kept looking between Adrien and her phone.

“This is a pretty obvious kiss.”

“It’s doctored, I know Mari’s been friends with Chat since the Evillustrator akuma. He’s a chill dude and gave us a headups after caught the guy who doctored the photo.”

After that the whispers became very different.

“Wait, you’re friends with Chat Noir?!”

“Is he hot?”

“Is he single?”

“Have you ever kissed him?”

Mari whistled loudly enough to shut everyone up,

“Yes Chat is my friend, no I didn’t say anything because of this exact reason. And as to that last question...” She playfully leaned in and kissed her boyfriend again, “he’s a purrfect kisser.” Adrien laughed and pulled her into the school as everyone else outside had a meltdown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just be over in this trashcan if you need me.
> 
> Edit: the companion to this fic is finally out https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083359


End file.
